1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound endoscope including an ultrasound observation section and a connection portion for connecting the ultrasound observation section with a bending portion in a distal end rigid portion, the distal end rigid portion being located on a distal end side with respect to the bending portion in an insertion portion to be inserted into an interior of a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a well-known ultrasound endoscope which repeatedly transmits ultrasound to an area to be inspected in the interior of the body from an ultrasound transmission/reception section, and receives an echo signal of the ultrasound reflected from the area to be inspected with the ultrasound transmission/reception section, thereby enabling observation of an ultrasound image which is a two-dimensional visible image of the area to be inspected.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-306489 discloses a structure for improving puncturability, in which a part of a distal end is inclined.